PollDump 30 10 2011
PollDump_30_10_2011 NC?(i really dont care) 2 yes 1 no normal playlist? 4 i love otome games 2 otome games are for fags Coffee? 1 Coffee 2 Tea 7 Both 0 Neither raw? 7 RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 2 its well cooked CHOOSE MORTALS: 7 BLACK SLEEK KNEE HIGHS 4 WHITE THIGH HIGHS WITH BOWS Five more posts. Last we checked you were about to shoot Yu. . .and possibly Danielle. Lets see how this turns out. 5 Maybe I can get six in today. 1 Probably not. Twenty-four feathers. Thats what you had surrounding the two clashing Angels in front of you. Well, they were mostly pointed at Yu, but all things considered, crossover was a very real possibility. "Oi, I can handle her myself goddamnit!" More protests from the Sergeant, huh. . . 1 "Too slow." 0 "Somehow, I doubt that." 4 Give them a minute, "Fine." The bits thrusters fire backward, giving the two ample dueling room. The presence made it clear that neither was going to leave the combat zone you established. Not that they needed that much space anyway. . .the two melee fighters clashed furiously against each other, each having their own merits. Still, Yu was only using two blades. Wouldn't this mean she was more skilled by default? 1 Watch them some more. 3 Intervene. Unfortunately for the Sergeant's pride, you'd be right. While she had the superior number of blades, that itself meant she wasn't particularly skilled in combating one-on-one with more skilled swordsmen. Yu was making quick work of each blade batting them away with almost invisible flourishes. The mass sound of thruster fire fills the air briefly as the feathers turn towards Yu. Then autocannons. 5 Close in for the kill. 0 Make sure Danielle doesnt attack you too. 0 Continuous fire. Ignoring Danielle's protests, you move in the feathers to capture her. Her bladework was fast, but not fast enough to counter the combined firepower of twenty four feathers at once. Three immediately latch onto her armor, and more follow. With the remainder floating in the air, six manage to restrain her movement completely. 0 "Well, at least she isnt knocked out." 3 "Now now, what should we do with you~?" 0 "I'd suggest peacefully surrendering. 10mm shells aren't good for your health." "You can start by letting me go." Oh she can speak. Danielle floats up next to you, panting. "As much as I -appreciate- you helping me. . .Bah! Yu, what the hell is going on?! Am I just written off the records or what?" The swordsman simply gives her a glare, "As far as we're concerned, you no longer exist." Oh boy. 0 "So does that I mean I can stop worrying about you kill me, Sergeant?" 2 "You realize, you're about to be in the same position as her right?" 1 ". . ." "Tch." She didn't have much more to say as you dragged her into the hanger-bay. At the very least she didn't try to resist. With her unit firmly latched onto one of the reserve bays, you stand in front of her next to Danielle. She wasn't getting out of her Angel. . . 1 "Plan on getting out of that?" 0 "We can force you out of that you know. 2 "Might as well ask questions like this. What's your motive here?"